


The Diaries of Thea Queen

by RachelP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Diaries Series, Gen, Thea Queen Angst, preteen angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelP/pseuds/RachelP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, honestly? I miss Ollie. A lot. He was stupid most of the time, but he was still my big brother, and now he’s gone and what the hell am I supposed to do without my big brother? I don’t even see Tommy anymore, which totally sucks because he’s totally cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diaries of Thea Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedichick04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedichick04/gifts).



> Thank you so much to jedichick04 for correcting this after manipulating me into writing this. Hope you enjoy!

_May 5th, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is stupid. Why do I even write in you? You’re not real, you don’t listen and it’s not like you can give me advice._

_But whatever, at least you don’t interrupt. And it sorta feels like you listen. ~~Mom~~ Moira, doesn’t listen anymore. I don’t care that she lost her husband and son, she keeps forgetting that I lost my brother and father. I lost people too, but all she cares about is herself. She only ever cares about herself. Life will definitely suck even more now. I mean, it basically sucked before, but now even more because stupid Ollie is gone. And Dad is gone, and they both used to make Moira bearable. But whatever. _

_Okay, honestly? I miss Ollie. A lot. He was stupid most of the time, but he was still my big brother, and now he’s gone and what the hell am I supposed to do without my big brother? I don’t even see Tommy anymore, which totally sucks because he’s totally cute._

_At least Laurel comes by. She talks to me and she listens to me, even though I know she doesn’t want to hear about my stupid brother, since he was on that boat with her sister. My god, Ollie is stupid._

_It’s been two weeks now and I still don’t know how to put my life back together. I have friends at school and stuff, but they’re useless. Laurel can only help so much. We’re going shopping later. I know she doesn’t really want to go, but she offered it, and it just seems like the right thing to do. At least misery loves company right? Or something like that._

_This is stupid._

_Thea Q_


End file.
